Talk:List of Digimon
Should we actually make a page for a list of confirmed Super Ultimates? They just seem so hard to find searching through the Mega forms. And of course, there's no reason they can't be included is both categories, Mega for simplicity, Super Ultimate because that's what they are. Sabre Knight 20:58, 13 November 2008 (UTC) I think it's a good idea. UlforceVeedramon, Arkadimon, and Susanoomon are all Super Ultimate. I really wish more use of them was made earlier on for cases like Omnimon where we've got the awkward situation of two megas DNA digivolving to another mega level, but unfortunately it's too late for that! I don't know if there are really enough Super Ultimates to justify their own page, though. Rakamon 21:09, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Actually, there's a category I made a while ago: Category:Super Ultimate Digimon which can probably take that place. Lanate (talk) 02:17, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::The names on this page need to be corrected to their most recent versions.Glorious CHAOS! 20:08, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Wikipedia... someone thought it was a good idea to remove the digimon pages and redirect links to this wiki. If some one has the time, can you fix this issue? Mattwo 10:28, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Spoof Digimon... Never heard of them, and I'm not quite sure most of them exist. KitaKitsunemon is Gabumon armor digivolved...Then JokiChuumon apparently came from some drawing on dA...And Cheerleadermon is actually named Cheergalmon. =.= Also, where did Hogmon and Porkymon come from? >_> Could someone who knows a little more about Digimon fix this? 18:30, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :All of them are correct. The first three you listed are from Door to Summer, the last two are from DigiBaby Boom.Glorious CHAOS! 19:48, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Question Do we want to reformat this as a list with katakana, alternate names, and images? Wikimon is redoing theirs to have the names as well as debuts, and while those are good ideas, we don't really focus too much on debuts, so I don't think we need to do that here. Problem is, the article would get crazy long. We can: #Add tabs based on letter range. #Use galleries, a la Digimon Dictionary #Say oh well and deal with it. If we don't have an original name for the Digimon, (ex. Panbachimon), our best approximation would be listed in the alternate names, and "N/A" would be in the original name slot for the romanized name. As for the table itself, I would recommend: :Sounds good and like a project that would be interesting. Does those alternate names include the various old official romanizations like "Sunimon" or "Sukamon" or "Volcdramon"? Lanate (talk) 18:28, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::If we have a source for them, sure. If it doesn't have a source, but is evident from the kana, we need to mark it somehow, though just using comments might work. 19:09, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'm going to run through and do an initial framework for the A's. We're going to need to add katakana, and confirmed dubbed/romanized/unspecified naming status, as well as alternates. 20:04, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Are we doing straight dub name alphabetical? Lanate (talk) 00:18, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Additional question: what happens on cases where we don't have a "dub" name? I know for Aegisdramon you put it in the regular section, but it doesn't have a "dub" name at the moment, not really. Also, what happens if the "dub" name is our best approximation? Lanate (talk) 02:12, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :The sorting class will handle the order for now, we can reorder based on alphabetical once we're done. :You treated Aegisdramon as good as possible. 05:27, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Xros Wars on-screen romanizations ;42 *JETMERVAMON *SHOUTMON *BALLISTAMON *DORURUMON *STARMONS *dinorexmon ;43 *OMEGA SHOUTMON *ZEKE GREYMON *BALLISTAMON *DORURUMON *STARMONS *SPARROWMON *agnimon ;44 *MONITAMON *HIVSIONMONITAMON *CUTEMON *DONDOKOMON *KNIGHTMON *PAUNCHESSMON *BASTEMON *CHIBIKAMEMON *JIJIIMON *G-CUTEMON *nefertimon